Vértigo
by Once L
Summary: Kai está mal debido a una decepción amorosa, Yuriy esta a su lado, sin percatarse de que cada minuto cuenta y que el tiempo se agota..., ¿Podrá decirle sus sentimientos a tiempo? Mi primer Song Fi n.n  YuriyxKai, KaixYuriy


**†** **VÉRTIGO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hola n-n, está vez vengo con un Song Fic, el primero que hago, por lo tanto no sé si así son o no u.u, y otra cosa..., creó que es el Fic (bueno Song Fic) más raro que he escrito, así que discúlpenme si no es muy... coherente o entendible u.u?

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**_Tributo a D. L por su cumpleaños_ n.n**

**Aclaraciones: **

**(Palabras e intervenciones mías)**

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-.** lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

**-.-** lo que dice Tala Ivanov

--**--** o **-/- -/-** cosas, situaciones o acciones que pasan en sí mismo o en "Su Mundo"

- lo que dice otro personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**/-Flash Back-/**

**\-Fin Flash Back-\**

La historia.

**1. Capitulo 1- Muerte y Metamorfosis o Sólo una Oportunidad y ven Conmigo **

Un muchacho caminaba por inercia por una de las aceras principales, sumergido por completo en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos.

**/-Flash Back-/**

**- **¡Aún sientes algo por él!... (hizo una pausa) ¿verdad? –terminó de decir en susurró sin dejar de ver a su novio-

- ... –lo miraba fijamente sin saber que decir-

- ¿Qué?...¿No piensas decir nada?...¡¿Entonces sigues queriéndolo, verdad?! –sus ojos se llenaban de furia, indignación y dolor-

_- ..._ –no podía articular palabra o sonido alguno..., realmente, estaba muy confundido-

- ... ¡Lo siento, pero esto..., se terminó! –salió muy molestó de la habitación azotando la puerta y dándole..., el último adiós.

**\-Fin Flash Back-\**

_-- ... Yo..., lo siento mucho..., pero sí..., aún le amo... _-- –continuaba su recorrido alejado de la realidad y sumiso en sí mismo-

Encontrándose en un lugar silencioso, rodeado de oscuridad y con sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos. **(Su Mundo o en sí mismo)**

Sin mirar ni prestarle atención a su camino, caminaba lentamente por la acera, acercándose al cruce de la calle.

_--__ ... Espero..., tener una oportunidad para estar contigo... __--_ –cruzó lentamente la calle, sin percatarse de la vialidad-

_--__ ... mi querido... __--_ -hizo una pausa al recordarlo, deteniéndose en medio de la avenida **(sin percatarse de la realidad e ignorando dónde y en que situación se encontraba)-**

_**--**__ ¿Tú..., me amarás?... __-_en ese momento apareció ante él, la imagen de la persona de la cual estaba y siempre había estado enamorado y siempre había amado-

**-/-** ... ¡Por supuesto que si, Idiota¿Qué esperabas? **-/-** –sonrió altaneramente, retrocediendo hacía atrás-

--_ ... Yo..., también te amo... __-- -_extendió su mano al ver como retrocedía-

**-/-** Entonces ven conmigo... y no me dejes jamás... **-/-** –seguía retrocediendo-

El otro sonrió sinceramente, avanzando hacía su amor, siendo guiado por una hermosa y calida luz blanca que comenzaba a alumbrar el camino y a los dos.

-- Si..., siempre estaré contigo, nunca te dejaré..., lo prometo -- –avanzó unos pasos hacía adelante con una enorme y sincera sonrisa, quizás la primera en toda su vida-

Escuchándose cada vez más fuerte, el frenon repentino de un auto sobre el pavimento, seguido de un inevitable _Crashhh _y el derrapamiento varios metros del vehiculo al virar y permanecer ahora completamente detenido, terminando con la caía al suelo, de la persona que había arrollado y que en instantes..., había muerto, teniendo en su pálido y golpeado rostro, una hermosa... sonrisa.

_**Ves..., **_

_**todo parece breve en está vida, **_

_**escapan los momentos día a día. **_

**En otro lugar.**

Un pelirrojo salía de la abadía gruñendo y maldiciendo entre dientes; Había perdido en el tonto juego y ahora tenía que ir a hacer las compras.

Insultos, injurias y demás, desparecieron al ver parado en la entrada a un bicolor, un tanto...¿Triste? o.Ó?

**-.- **¿K-Kai? –cuestionó confundido al llegar y parársele enfrente de él-

**-.-** ¿Qué haces aquí? –frunció un poco el seño al verle..., era el mismo antipático y arrogante bicolor con quien había hecho equipo en el 3er. campeonato mundial, pero..., había algo diferente en él..., Yuriy..., podía sentirlo-

**.-.** ... Ivanov..., Johnny..., Johnny me dejó... –fue lo único que dijo, para después bajar su mirada y ocultarla entre su cabello-

El ruso se sorprendió ante esas palabras¿Acaso había escuchado bien¿Johnny lo había dejado¿Qué Johnny no era el pelirrojo ese de los Majestic's¿Y a que se había referido con "dejado"¿Acaso..., él y Johnny mantenía una... (tragó saliva al pensar en el solo hecho) una..., relación... amorosa¿Entonces... a Kai le gustaban..., los hombres¿Y venía a él por una decepción... amorosa? o.Ó?

Estas y más dudas se formulaban rápidamente en la cabeza del ruso, al salir de su trance, miró fijamente a Kai, esperando que esté sonriera o le dijera donde estaban las cámaras, pero para su supresa, el oji-carmín ocultaba su mirada y temblaba.

**.-.** Kai...¿Es enserio? –se atrevió a preguntar escéptico aún, esperando que fuera una bien planeada broma y que él hubiera caído redondito-

El ruso-japonés levantó su vista al escucharle, encontrándose Yuriy con unos ojos fibrosos que amenazaban con derramar unas lagrimas en cualquier momento.

Hecho que sin duda sería el incidió de que el Apocalipsis comenzaría, y nada más cierto, al tener como prueba a un bicolor devastado y completamente humanizado y sentimental, como vil doncella margarita.

Al verle en ese estado, sus ojos y comprobar que efectivamente no había cámaras, el pelirrojo continúo su camino a salir de ahí..., deteniéndose y girando un poco para verle.

**-.-** ... Vamos... –agregó con una pequeña sonrisa, siendo alcanzado después por el bicolor-

_**Vente a caminar,**_

_**es tarde para hablar, **_

_**pero nos puede ayudar. **_

Ambos caminaban lentamente por las calles transitadas y algunas, casi desiertas de Rusia.

Ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna..., Yuriy escudriñaba de reojo cualquier reacción y moviendo del ruso-japonés, mientras esté se limitaba a caminar en silencio.

**-.-** ... Kai, yo... –seguía caminando y viendo al frente, sintiendo cuando Hiwatari volteaba a verle-

**-.- **... No sabía..., no sabía de tu preferencia..., ni lo de tú y... Johnny... –el ruso volteó a verlo..., viendo como el oji-carmín sonreía melancólicamente al escuchar sus palabras-

**.-.** ... Él... no fue el primero en gustarme, pero..., cuando me di cuenta de que a quien yo realmente quería no podría corresponderme ni aceptarme, trate de... "superarlo"... –se ensimismo en sus recuerdos-

Haciendo que el pelirrojo también recordará algo que le había pasado a él mismo y que también..., había decidido "superarlo" como Kai había dicho.

**-.-** ... Y... ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?... –cuestionó después de unos segundos de silencio-

**.-.** ... Probablemente..., pedirle perdón... –volvió a sonreír melancólicamente-

_**Tú..., **_

_**la voz que a mí me llama y nadie oye.**_

**-.-** ¿Pedirle perdón? –secundo incrédulo, llamando la atención de las personas que caminaban por la calle-

**-.-** ¡No puedo creerlo¡El "gran" Kai Hiwatari le va a pedir perdón a alguien que lo abandonó! –agregó indignado y hasta decepcionado-

La gente lo veía fijamente, susurrando y murmurando entre sí..., incluso, alejándose de él, al ver su expresión digna de todo un psicópata.

**.-.** Yuriy...¡Todo el mundo se está enterando! u.u? –le informó calmadamente, para que éste comprobará con sus propio ojos, que la gente seguía mirándolos, hasta... alejándose de ellos-

**-.- **¿Y?...¡Qué sepan lo idiota que puede llegar a hacer Kai Hiwatari al estar enamorado! –su expresión era la misma cuando ataca con Wolborg **(Ya se imaginaran u.ú)**-

- ¡Mamí tengo miedo! –decía un pequeño al aferrarse fuertemente a la falda de su madre-

La gente comenzaba a alejarse por su seguridad, incluso Kai continuó su camino dejando solo al ruso maniaco.

**-.-** ¡Kai! –le llamó indignado al verlo alejarse de él-

_**la luz de este farol en nuestra calle..., **_

_**que dulce pero es,**_

_**muy tenue a la vez... **_

Después de aquel Show dado por Ivanov..., ambos seguían caminando por las calles..., alumbrando el camino de ambos, las tenues luces de los postes y los faros de los autos, al transitar por las avenidas..., y más recientemente, los faroles de aquel parque al que habían llegado.

Ni palabra ni sonido alguno fue emitido por ambos, ya que cada uno estaba ensimismado en sí mismo.

Ahora más que nunca, Kai pensaba y analizaba lo ocurrido.

Johnny tenía razón..., él seguía queriendo, pensando, deseando y amando a aquella persona..., y a pesar de estar con el joven McGregor y de sentirse bien a su lado, incluso, quererlo, él... no lo amaba.

**.-.** ... Fue mi culpa... –dijo para sí deteniendo sus pasos-

**-.-** ... ¿Qué?... –se detuvo confundido-

_**Si quieres siéntate. **_

**.-.** ... Si..., fue mi culpa... –turbado y susurrando, fue a sentarse con torpeza a una de las bancas del lugar-

Siendo seguido después por el ruso, él cual tomó asiento a su lado muy confundido por las palabras de antes.

**-.-** ... ¿Kai?... –le llamó al ver su ausencia-

**.-.** ... Yo..., no le amaba como él a mí..., fui muy injusto con Johnny..., yo... –se le hizo una nudo en la garganta-

_**Dime como estas,**_

_**y cada día a donde vas...,**_

_**hablarte es fácil hoy,**_

_**que la luna no nos mira. **_

**-.-** ... Kai... (puso su mano en su hombro) ¿Cómo estás¿Cómo te sientes?...¿Qué es lo que harás de ahora en adelante¿Crees que algún día vuelvas a ser el serio, duro y frió chico presumido que eras? –sonrío un poco, haciendo que éste sonriera levemente al escuchar sus palabras-

**-.-** ... Escucha... yo... aquí estoy..., mírame bien Kai Hiwatari porque no importa lo duro que seas y el más carácter que tengas..., aquí estoy hoy y siempre... –terminó de decir en susurró un poco sonrojado, desviando rápidamente su mirada y tosiendo un poco, por semejante discurso de telenovela-

El bicolor le miró muy confundido y sorprendido, jamás se imaginó que Yuriy le dijera esas palabras, pero... era agradable saberlo y escucharlo.

**-.-** ... ¿Sabes?, me agradas más cuando estás deprimido por cuestiones amorosas... (hizo una pausa) ... es sumamente fácil hablar contigo, ya que no maldices, gruñes o ignoras. –rió un poco, levantando su vista hacía el firmamento nocturno-

_**Yo te escucharé, **_

_**y si te caes te ayudaré, **_

_**la fuerza encontrarás,**_

_**dentro de esta noche oscura. **_

**.-.** Yuriy...¿Crees que Johnny me perdone algún día? –dirigió su vista al cielo-

**-.-** No soy él, pero..., creo que no tiene nada que perdonarte..., no es tu culpa que no lo amarás como él a ti... –posó su vista hacía el horizonte-

**.-.** ... Y todo porque no pude olvidarme de esa persona... –susurró, sonriendo melancólicamente-

**-.-** Hmf¿Quién diría que Kai Hiwatari llegaría amar tanto a una persona?... (se sorprendió)¿Quién es esa persona tan especial y maravillosa Kai? –preguntó curioso al querer saber quien había logrado emblandecer a la fiera de Hiwatari-

**.-.** ... Si..., realmente es muy especial y maravilloso, tengo que admitirlo..., realmente le amo tanto... –sus palabras estaban llenas de ilusión y esperanza-

**.-.** Pero... (su semblante se volvió serio), ya es tarde... es muy tarde para decirle cuando le quiero... –repentinamente se levantó, viendo fijamente a Ivanov-

Del cielo..., pequeños y brillantes copos de nieve comenzaron a caer bajo ellos.

Kai levanto su vista, viendo asombrado aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía en toda su vida.

_**Ves...,**_

_**yo pienso que tú a veces seas **_

_**inerme. **_

**.-.** Sigues sorprendiéndome Kai... –entrecerró sus ojos, sonrió, se levantó y metió sus manos a su chaqueta-

Sin dejar de ver la expresión de fascinación que el ruso-japonés tenía.

_**y todo el mundo entero te... **_

_**... sorprende. **_

_**como esta nieve, **_

_**que esta cayendo leve...**_

Kai actuaba diferente..., era como si hubiera perdido algo y viera el mundo de diferente forma a falta de "eso" que había perdido.

Y que decir de esa sensación al estar con él y hablarle..., era como hablar con el mismísimo viento; tanta atención y silencio, era raro incluso para el oji-carmín..., Yuriy sentía una inmensa alegría al mismo tiempo que una gran tristeza.

_**Tú conmigo quédate. **_

**-.-** Kai..., quédate conmigo... –se le acercó por detrás, abrazándolo fuertemente-

Éste..., sólo agacho su vista y ocultó su mirada, sin decir nada o apartar al pelirrojo.

Permanecieron así varios minutos.

Realmente Yuriy no sabía porqué había dicho eso o porqué lo estaba abrazando..., él..., había decidido no decirle nunca lo que sentía por él..., pero ahora, no estaba seguro...

**.-.** ... Yuriy..., se hace tarde... –aquello fue sólo un susurró-

Pero lo bastante audible y entendible para que el oji-azul se apartara un poco-

**-.-** ... Lo siento... –se disculpó, evitando verlo a los ojos-

Continuando después con su camino de regresó.

_**Y dime como estas, **_

_**y cada día donde vas, **_

_**hablarte es fácil hoy, **_

_**que la luna no nos mira. **_

**.-.** ... ¿Y tú?...¿Qué has hecho?...¿Cómo está Spencer y Bryan? –volteó a verlo de reojo-

**-.-** ... Bien, ellos están bien..., igual que siempre, supongo... –se encogió de hombros, regresando su vista al frente-

"¿Qué es lo que pasa¡Así no eres Kai!... al menos..., no tan abierto..." –dijo para sí, viéndolo de reojo-

**.-.** ... Yuriy..., creó que tienes razón... –sonrió un poco-

**.-.** Es bueno hablar..., y más si es contigo... –el ruso se detuvo de golpe..., si, ahora lo sabía, ese no podría ser Kai-

Una fuerte ventisca azotó el lugar, haciendo que el pelirrojo cerrará los ojos y se cubriera..., Kai, simplemente observo aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza y clima de su ciudad.

_**Yo te escucharé, **_

_**y si te caes te ayudaré, **_

_**la fuerza encontrarás, **_

_**dentro de esta noche oscura. **_

Después de que la ventisca pasó, el pelirrojo se le dejó ir, hasta tenerlo acorralado entre él y el alambrado de aquel lugar.

**-.-** ¡Muy bien, ahora dime quién eres y qué le has hecho a Kai¡Sé que tú no eres Kai! –su semblante reflejaba molestia y furia-

El bicolor le veía curioso y con cierta fascinación al verle en ese estado, no se inmutó al escuchar esas palabras y mucho menos al sentir como el ruso lo presionaba más.

**.-.** ¿De qué estás hablando¡Soy yo¿Acaso no me reconoces? –estaba muy tranquilo, actitud que Kai no tomaría en ese momento **(No cuando Yuriy lo estaba ahorcando)**-

**-.-** ¡No¡Conozco a Kai... (ocultó su mirada) ... y sé que tú no eres Kai!, ni siquiera... (hizo una pausa) ni siquiera te sientes, hueles o actúas como él... –terminó de decir en susurró y temblando-

**.-.** ... ¿Crees..., que lo cono...ces...? –el aire comenzaba a faltarle y aún así no luchaba por liberarse del agarré en el que estaba, agregando el hecho de que su voz era... diferente-

**-.-** ... ¡Por supuesto que si! –gritó muy seguro-

**.-.** ... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué crees conocerlo?...¿Por qué te importa que sea o no sea? –comenzaba a ponerse morado **(¡y aún así no hacía nada para liberarse! ****òó**

**-.-** ... ¡Porqué yo...! –cerró con fuerza sus ojos-

**.-.** ... Yu...riy... –con demasiada dificultad articuló su nombre, viendo como volteaba a verlo, sorprendiéndose al ver el semblante que tenía-

El pelirrojo vio en aquel rostro una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa igual a la que le había dirigido después de encontrarse en aquel lugar viendo la batalla de Takao contra Brooklyn, dándose cuenta de que ese... era Kai.

**-.- **¡Kai! –le soltó de inmediato, viendo como el bicolor tocía a falta de aire-

**.-.** ... ¿Quién...¿Quién eres? –preguntó aún tosiendo y con una gran confusión en su rostro-

**-.-** ¡¿K-Kai?! –lo atrajo hacía él, abrazándolo fuertemente-

**-.-** ... ¡No juegues conmigo¡No de esa manera! –lo atrajo más hacía él-

**-.-** Kai..., yo... –el bicolor estaba ahí sin moverse, aquel abrazo, aquella cercanía le hacían erizar la piel-

_**Atrévete y verás,**_

_**que por tu cielo volarás,**_

**-.-** ¡Mírame..., mírame Kai! –tomó con sus dos manos su rostro e hizo mirarlo directo a los ojos-

**-.-** Kai, quiero que me mires sólo a mi, quiero que estés a mi lado, porqué yo..., yo... –se detuvo al verse reflejado en esas urbes rojizas, llenas de confusión, alegría, vació-

**-.- **Decidí que nunca te lo diría, pero... –estaba desesperado y divagaba-

**-.- **¡Ya no lo soporto más¡No quiero ser para ti, sólo alguien que escucha y trata de sacarte de tu miseria amorosa! –entrecerró sus ojos-

**-.-** ¡Quiero que estés a mi lado..., porqué soy el único que puede darte todo lo que necesitas!...¡porqué soy el único que te conozco, porque yo!... –su voz temblaba-

**.-.** ... Iva...nov... –inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos al rostro del ruso, acariciando su mejilla-

**.-.** ¡Yu...riy! –sus ojos parecían abrirse después de tanto tiempo de permanecer dormido-

_**Abre tus alas y... **_

_**con un salto **_

_**vuela **_

**.-.** ¿Dónde, dónde estamos¿Por qué estas conmigo¿Por qué...? –estaba realmente confundido, apartándose del ruso mientras veía a su alrededor-

**-.-** ¿Kai?... –le veía muy confundido-

**.-.** Yuriy... (volteó a verle y se acercó a él) ... me gustas..., me gusta estar contigo..., me gusta que no necesito decirte las cosas, pues tú las entiendes sin que tenga que decírtelo con palabras..., y me gustas tú... –lo vió directo a los ojos, viendo la reacciones del oji-azul-

**-.-** ... Kai..., yo... –no sabía que decir, su semblante refregaba confusión y ¿alegría?-

**.-.** ¿Uhm?...¡¡Agh!! –comenzó a quejarse, llevó sus manos a su abdomen, doblándose de dolor-

-.- ¿Kai que pasa¿Estás bien? –se arrodilló ante él, al verlo quejarse y con una mueca de dolor en su rostro-

**.-.** ¡¡Agh¡¡Ugh!! –el dolor era intenso reflejando su intensidad en aquellos gritos y gemidos de dolor-

Una ventisca se alzo ante ambos, complicando aquella situación.

Cuando está cesó, Yuriy se acercó más a Kai, viendo como mantenía su vista baja y oculta, ya no se quejaba...¿ya no dolía?

**.-.** ... Yuriy... volvamos a la abadía... –con dificultad se puso de pie, dejando a la vista su estado-

Sus ropas estaban rasgadas, su rostro y brazos mostraban heridas, su cuerpo estaba cansado, aquellos ojos rojizos no mostraban ningún brillo.

_**Y dime como estas, **_

_**y cada día donde vas, **_

_**hablarte es fácil hoy,**_

_**que la luna no nos mira. **_

**-.-** ¿Kai, estás bien¿Qué es lo que te pasó? –se levantó muy confundido, acercándose a él y tomándolo con cuidado para observar más de cerca su estado-

**.-.** No es nada..., regresemos... –comenzó su andando con pasos muy lentos y pesados-

El ruso no le quedo más que seguirlo, estaba consternado, confundido, sorprendido y preocupado, algo no andaba bien.

Kai levantó su vista encontrándose con un cielo extraño, oscuro y nublado, la nieve seguía cayendo, el frió aumentaba, el tiempo pasaba.

**.-.** ¡Hmf! –sonrió levemente al ver aquel mundo, al ver por primera vez cada detalle, cada rasgo y particularidad de las cosas-

**.-.** ... Yuriy (intento sonreír a su estilo) ... quiero que pase lo que pase, recuerden las palabras que te dije..., que recuerdes siempre..., lo importante que eras..., para mí –aumentó un poco más su sonrisa continuando con su camino, dejando sorprendió al pelirrojo-

_**Yo te miraré**_

_**y si querrás te seguiré. **_

**-.-** ¿Kai?... –sin saber porqué, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-

Yuriy le vio alejarse lentamente, vio una aura que ceñía y rodeaba a Kai, era pacifica, calidad y a la vez mística, confusa y perturbadora.

"Kai corresponde esté sentimiento, pero aún así no puedo evitar sentir como si estuviera tan lejos, como si no fuera real..., como si no hubiera tiempo..." –unas lagrimas cayeron rápidamente de sus ojos, continuando su camino, con aquella sensación contradictoria-

_**Si tendrás vértigo, **_

_**me quedaré contigo, **_

_**allí estaré contigo. **_

Ambos caminaron en silencio, el uno muy cerca de otro, mirándose de reojo y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros.

Al llegar a la avenida, se detuvieron; cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo, cruzando con pasos lento la calle, a mitad del camino, Kai se tambaleo un poco, se detuvo al sentirse mareado, al ver todo negro y ver como todo giraba.

**-.-** ¿Estás bien? –Yuriy lo detuvo preocupado-

**.-.** ...Si... –poco a poco recuperó el equilibrio y la vista normal-

**-.-** Kai, será mejor que vayamos a ver a un doctor –miró la calle-

**.-.** ... Yuriy... –se acercó a él, hasta estar a unos centímetros de aquel hermoso rostro-

**.-.** ... Yo sólo vine a verte a ti..., vine _exclusivamente_ por ti... –lo veía fijamente a los ojos-

Al verlo tan cerca, al sentir aquella calida respiración, su mente se nubló, sus sentidos despertaban, su corazón se aceleraba, esos labios lo invitaban a probarlos, era una tentación que no podía rechazar.

Por inercia y atracción, acorto los pocos centímetros que los separaban, cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que Kai y probó por primera vez aquellos labios; no le importó en absoluto que estuvieran a media avenida y que la gente los viera.

Aquel beso era maravilloso, tierno, torpe y adictivo, se hacia necesario como el mismísimo aire para respirar.

Yuriy sintió cuando le quería Kai, cuanto le amaba; ahora sabía que no permitiría que el bicolor se fuera, entre aquellas sensaciones y sentimientos que eran trasmitidos, al ruso lo invadió uno en especial..., era desconcierto e inquietud.

Aquel beso era real, pero se iba volviendo ilusorio, alejado, frió.

_-- _-/- -- -/- _-- _-/- -- -/- _-- _-/- -- -/- _-- _-/- -- -/-

Al separarse, el oji-azul vio en aquellos ojos compasión, conformidad, resignación, tristeza.

**.-.** ... Yuriy..., lo siento... –se disculpó melancólicamente-

**.-.** De verdad quería estar contigo... pero... –la calida y hermosa luz los rodeaba en aquel mundo-

**.-.** ... Ahora es imposible..., el tiempo..., se terminó... –comenzaba a alejarse de él-

Al escuchar esas palabras, Yuriy comprendió todo.

**-.-** ¡No, Kai¡No puedes hacer eso!..., por favor... –unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron de sus ojos, mientras corría lentamente por aquel largoooooo camino-

**.-.** Yuriy... sé feliz con alguien más... –sonrió un poco mientras seguía retrocediendo, hasta llegar al inicio de la luz-

**.-.** Johnny..., perdóname..., nunca fue mi intensión hacerte daño..., espero, que también seas feliz –unas lagrimas cayeron rápidamente de sus ojos, saliendo de esa luz-

**-/- -- -/- -- -/- -- -/- -- -/- -- -/- -- -/- -- -/- -- -/-**

**-.-** ¡¡KAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!! –fue el último gritó que se escuchó, antes de que un auto frenara forzadamente en aquel pavimento llenó de blanca nieve, la cual, comenzó a teñirse de rojo después-

_**allí estaré contigo, si...**_

5 Minutos después, llegó la ambulancia..., a pesar de los esfuerzo del equipo de paramédicos por revivirle, ya era tarde..., ya no había nada más que hacer.

- Dos muertes el mismo día y en el mismo lugar... –dijo aquel hombre, al comenzar a cubrir el cuerpo-

- ... Y lo más sorprendente e inexplicable..., es que ambos sonreían... –vio aquel rostro pálido que era cubierto por algunos mechones rojizos, para cubrirlo por completo-

**Fin**

He aquí el capitulo de esté One Shot y Song Fic, espero que les haya gustado (a pesar de ser triste u.u), mi intensión al hacerlo, era que fuera una Tragedia (desde hace tiempo quiero hacer una, sé que no soy tan buena como mi querido Euripidez, Agaton o Shakeaspear) pero..., he aquí mi intentó...¿Lo logré? o.ó?

Dejen reviews con su opinión sip?, y ya saben..., recomendación de mis Fic's, los cuales los podrán ver si dan un "clic" donde dice Tary Nagisa (arriba), hasta el momento tengo 11 Fic's contando esté¿Animes? Yu-Gi-Oh!, Gravitation, Digimon y por supuesto... Bey Blade n-n


End file.
